docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting to the Heart of Things
"Getting to the Heart of Things" is the first segment of the sixty-first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 13, 2015. Summary After Doc discovers that Coach Kay, a small plastic doll in a track suit, has a crack in her whistle valve, she takes her to the clinic to perform "surgery" to replace the valve. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie and Kerri's Mom *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Dot-Marie Jones as Coach Kay *Sydney Mikayla as Kerri Songs *Be Brave *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Chilly: (to Coach Kay) Whoa, Coach, you don't sound so good. You should see a doctor. Don't you think, Doc? Lambie: Ahem! Chilly: Oh, yeah. You're a doctor. Haha! Well, that makes it easy, doesn't it? Doc: I can fix it, but it's deep inside you. I'm gonna need to open you up. (Everyone gasping) Stuffy: Open her up? Chilly: That sounds scary. Coach Kay: Yeah, it does. Doc: I'm not gonna lie, it's a big procedure. And the clinic is the best place to do the operation. Coach Kay: Operation?! At the clinic? Is there some other way to do it? Doc: Not if you want to get better. Coach Kay: Hallie, I was wondering... (Hallie turns around with her mask on) Hallie: Yes, sugar? (Coach Kay freaks out) Doc: Coach, what's wrong? Coach Kay: The surgery thing is scarier than the Pitsburg deepence. (panics) I'm throwing in the towel! (she tries to escape, but Stuffy and Lambie stop her) Lambie: Wait! Coach Kay: Sorry, Doc, it's game over. That gown, the masks, the gloves, this whole surgery things too scary! Lambie: Maybe a big group cuddle will help. (The gang gives Coach Kay a big group cuddle) Coach Kay: Thanks, team. Lambie: Feeling better? Coach Kay: A little. (panics again) I guess. Doc: Coach, I know surgery can be a scary thing, but I also know you want to be able to whistle for Kerri again, right? Coach Kay: Right. Doc: Well, sometimes doing what's best for you is scary. But I know you can be brave. Doc: Just lie down here. You'll be asleep for a little while. But when you wake up, you'll be whistling as good as new. Coach Kay: That's it? Doesn't sound that scary at all. Chilly: You know I'm scared of everything, but lying down and go to sleep sounds pretty easy to me, too. Lambie: And we'll all be here to taking great care of you. Doc: We will. So are you ready? Coach Kay: It's game time. Bring it on! (Doc lays Coach Kay down, then puts her to sleep with her stethoscope) Doc: Coach Kay, you awake? Coach Kay: Is it morning already? Doc: It sure is. And it's time for you to try your whistle. But I want you to take it easy at first. Coach Kay: Okay. (Doc presses the whistle button, Coach Kay does a small whistle) Doc: Sounds good. Now try a big whistle. (Coach Kay does a big whistle) Coach Kay: That's the old coach whistle! What are y'all standing around for? When I whistle, you jump. Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Yes, Coach Kay! Trivia *'Diagnosis': Cracked Air Tube-itis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Coach Kay *It's revealed Doc's stethoscope can magically put toys to sleep as well. *This is the first time we see Doc in her operating clothes. Gallery DOC-MCSTUFFINS-1.jpg Coach_kay_in_the_big_book_of_boo_boos.jpg 465641918.jpg Stuffy_surgery_shirt.jpg Hallie_in_her_operating_clothes2.jpg X240-vIP.jpg image_5125b9f6.jpg Maxresdefault_293.jpg Maxresdefault_292.jpg image-E91D_55CFA84D.jpg Lambie_and_coach_kay.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy,_hallie_and_coach_kay.jpg PrD8scwQAAE_maxresdefault.jpg Coach_kay_was_put_to_sleep.jpg Getting_to_the_Heart_of_Things.png The gang in Getting to the Heart of Things.jpg GY9nW_AuSt_8.jpeg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly_'yes_coach_kay'.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-9-Getting-to-the-Heart-of-Things--Toy-in-the-Sun.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Season 2